


Snow Day

by Rekall



Series: A Study in Snow [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horitsuba Gakuen, F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuko has declared it a snow day for the students of Horitsuba Gakuen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> For arachne13, who bought this fic through the help_japan auction on LJ.

Sakura wasn't going to let the falling snow stop her as she hurried down the path. It didn't normally snow so much and although it was rather pretty, at the moment it was being a nuisance more than anything as it was slowing her down as she attempted to get to class before the start of homeroom.

Waiting for her by the school's entrance was the reason why Sakura was in such a hurry. Syaoran was standing near the door and was looking quite cold. Still though, Sakura was glad that he waited for her for he was also the reason why she was running so late.Yesterday Syaoran had mentioned about how cold it had been lately so Sakura had stayed up half the night knitting a scarf and mittens for Syaoran to use.

Sakura had been exhausted by the time she was done since it had taken longer than she expected but in the end she felt satisfied with her work. Currently the scarf and mittens were packed in a gift bag that she was hanging onto. Sakura wanted to give them to Syaoran as soon as possible.

"Syaoran-kun!" she called towards him as she waved her arms.

"Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked with a concerned look on his face. "You were so late. Everyone else has already gone inside."

"Here," Sakura said thrusting the gift bag towards him. She tried not to blush but was failing. She hoped that Syaoran liked the gifts. She had stealthily spent time after school yesterday quizzing Syaoran's twin brother and she hoped her investigation had paid off.

"Thank you," Syaoran said as he examined the items. There was a smile on his face and Sakura could tell that he genuine liked the gifts. "You didn't have to do this for me."

"I wanted too," Sakura insisted. "You looked so miserable the other day. I had to do something for you."

"Thank you," Syaoran repeated this time with a blush and Sakura resisted the urge to hug him.

Unfortunately the bell rang indicating that they were officially late. Sakura wished that they could skip so that they would be able to spend the entire day together but she knew they couldn't do that.

With a sigh, Sakura entered the school with Syaoran and they hurried together with the rest of the lingering students before they got in trouble. It would be hours until lunch which was the next time that Sakura would be able to seriously spend time with Syaoran. There was simply no time between classes and Sakura didn't want to get either of them in trouble.

Entering her classroom, Sakura said 'hello' to Himawari before sitting in the desk next to her best friend. She shivered and was about to ask Himawari why it was so cold when she noticed that the window was open. Before Sakura could question why the window was like that, the school's chairman, Yuuko-sensei, climbed through the window. The cold and snow was apparently not enough to stop their dynamic chairman who seemed unaffected by the weather.

"I have decided to give everyone the morning off since this amount of snow is so rare," Yuuko announced before disappearing back out the window to visit the next classroom.

Wasting little time, Sakura hurried to the room next door where Syaoran had his class.

"Did you hear the news?" she asked, but it was clear from the reaction from the other students that they had indeed heard of the news. Taking a glance behind her, Sakura saw that Himawari had followed her and was already speaking to Watanuki and Doumeki, two of her close friends.

"Do you want to go outside?" Syaoran asked as he blushed, still unable to get over his shyness with Sakura.

"I do," Sakura quickly replied.

Although Sakura was tempted to stick with the rest of their friends, she really wanted Syaoran alone for a while. It was hard finding time alone. Both she and Syaoran had brothers plus their friends were always around at school. Sakura loved her friends and family but there were times when she really wanted to be alone with Syaoran.

Together she and Syaoran hurried outside after quickly putting on their jackets. Able to see the scarf and mittens on Syaoran for the first time, Sakura couldn't help but be pleased with the results. The shade of green she used suited Syaoran perfectly.

In the distance, Kurogane-sensei was yelling at Yuuko-sensei for allowing them to take the morning off but the chairman seemed not bothered by his accusations. Fay-sensei was with them and he looked delighted by the fact that they had time to play when they should be working, which only caused Kurogane to turn his anger towards Fay as well.

Ignoring them, Sakura turned her attention back to Syaoran while wondering what to do. There was too much snow to take a walk anywhere, most of the pathways were still covered with snow and the only one that was half cleared led to the school's exit, which wasn't allowed. Although technically they had the morning off, the message had been clear that they were to stick to the school grounds and that they weren't allowed to go exploring off campus.

Looking around, Sakura saw that Himawari, Doumeki, Watanuki and Syaoron were building a snowman together. That seemed liked a safe option so Sakura suggested to Syaoran that they build their own, which Syaoran thankfully agreed since it was the only thing that Sakura could think of.

Rolling the fluffy snow, Sakura was beginning to wish that there was an easier way to build a snowman. Who knew that packed snow could get heavy so quickly. Sakura briefly wished she had magic to help them but she quickly dismissed the idea; magic didn't exist after all.

Working together, they lifted the balls of heavy snow on top of each other and then stood back to admire their work. The snowman looked naked with nothing to decorate it's face but they didn't have anything to use beyond Syaoran's scarf and Sakura certainly wasn't going to suggest they use it.

In the end, the snowman was left naked as Sakura and Syaoran joined their friends. Sakura would have liked to have spend more time alone with Syaoran but she quickly realized that they had limited of options to do things in the snow while sticking to the school's campus.

Someone, probably Syaoron, had found an unused wooden box that they quickly dismantled so that it was laying completely flat. They then had been taking turns riding on it down a small hill.

When Sakura and Syaoran arrived, Syaoron was standing on the flatten box as he went downwards, attempting to stay balanced. Sakura also noticed that Watanuki was looking quite angry and was glaring at Doumeki.

"He didn't do very well," Himawari explained, while Syaoron returned to the top of the hill. Syaoron's attempt had been successful and he wordlessly handed the flattened box to his brother.

Sakura nodded her head as Himawari continued to talk. The truth was however, she was barely listening to what Himawari was saying since her attention was focused on Syaoran who was now headed down the hill. The hill wasn't big and it what they were doing didn't look dangerous but she was still concerned for his safety.

"Relax," Himawari said, sensing Sakura's nervousness. "This is a lot safer than what others are doing."

As she spoke she pointed towards the school where Fay-sensei was skillfully jumping off the roof into a pile of snow. Kurogane was also on the roof, yelling down at him to be safe, but for his efforts, he was shoved off the roof from behind by Yuuko before the chairmen jumped as well, joining the two teachers on the ground.

Sakura shook her head as she turned her attention back to Syaoran who had made it down the hill successfully. She was glad that he didn't get hurt and that he wasn't as insane as their teachers.

The bell rang, indicating the start of lunch. Soon they would have to give up their time outside and return to the classroom for the remainder of the day. Even a chairman like Yuuko wouldn't allow them to take the entire day off, which left Sakura disappointed since she would have to go the rest of the afternoon without seeing Syaoran.

"Are you cold?" Syaoran asked, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine," Sakura replied with a smile but she realized that it was a lie. She was beginning to shiver as she had been outside for too long.

"Here," Syaoran said as he took his scarf and wrapped it around Sakura's neck.

"But it's yours!" she protested.

"You can give it back later," Syaoran replied with a smile on his face.

Sakura felt guilty but she had to admit that it helped her warmed up. Taking Syaoran's hand, she said a quick 'good-bye' to their friends before heading inside the school. They would see their friends later but while they still had time, Sakura was determined to find a quiet place so that she and Syaoran could simply talk to each other.

It had been a fun morning but they would have plenty of fun moments ahead of them.


End file.
